Seasons of Love
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: a series of one shots that span an entire year. Nolive
1. January, The Kiss

**Prolog**

The impending new year brought changes to the Pie Hole. The Darling Mermaid Darlings were scheduled to leave for their world tour on January 24th. And the girl named Chuck had decided to join them. The Pie Maker hadn't taken the news very well.

"All right, if you're sure that's what you want to do," he said, then made five pies.

Olive Snook wasn't having the best time either, a month ago her boyfriend of three months broke up with her.

"I don't understand," she said to Digby one evening, "I really thought he was The One!"

**December 31****st****, Olive Snook**

The Pie Hole's first annual new Years Party was in full swing. Lily and Vivian mingled with the guests, which is strange considering three months ago they were shut ins. Ned was hiding in the kitchen with his pies, poor guy, this party was not his idea. And Emerson was trying to talk to Simone, who's ignoring him for the time being. Ha! How'd you like karma now buddy? I was busy taking pie orders and talking to patrons of the Pie Hole to even think about Randy (darn, I'm thinking about him again!). Even Ned's twin half brothers are there! They are so cute.

"What's the time?" someone yelled out.

"Well it's got to be close to midnight!" I called back, then said to Ned, "How long 'til next year?"

"Three and a half minuets," He replied.

"Oh! New years resolution time!" Chuck cried.

"I resolve to make more money," Emerson muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure you do!" Simone snapped, "Money is _all_ you think about!"

"I resolve to live life to the fullest! Because you never get a second chance! Well, almost never!" Chuck said smiling at Ned. What does _that_ mean? I, Olive Snook, resolve to find true love, whoever that might be. And to get over Randy Mann, that jerk.

"Two minuets!" some one called out.

"I'll have strawberry-rhubarb pie please," smiled a man with curly hair.

"Sure darling, it'll just be a minuet,"

"You only have two!" he said grinning.

"One more minuet!"

"Can I get a piece of peach?" some one else said.

"'Course! Just a moment!"

I darted back into the kitchen as some one else yelled "Thirty seconds! 29, 28, 27, 26..."

I stood next to Ned as every one counted down.

"22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17..."

"Here's to a new year," he pasted me a glass of milk.

"13, 12, 11, 10.."

"Better find Chuck," I said, "you need some one to kiss."

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1-"

**January 1****st****, Ned the Pie Maker**

"-Happy New Year!" cheers erupted in the Pie Hole. And Olive and I kissed. I don't know if I kissed her, or if she kissed me- maybe we kissed each other- but we did. For a long moment. And I liked it. Then we broke apart in shock.

"I won't tell Chuck," Olive said then left to deliver the pies. For the rest of the night we stayed far away from each other, but we kept catching the other one watching.

Through out January, we avoided each other. Dancing the same dance we did on New Years. No one noticed any thing different, except us.

And this was January.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is my first Pushing Daisies fanfic, so please be kind (and i don't own it, so please don't sue!). It's a series of one shots following one year with one theme, the relationship between Ned and Olive. Also I will probably be slow uping because i have other stories i need to work on. So please enjoy the first installment of <em>Seasons Of Love.<em> (And please review!) ~Jedi Annie Scrambler**


	2. February, Valentine's Day

Olive Snook decided she really hated Valentine's Day. It not only reminded her of the impending distance between herself and the Pie Maker, but it also refreshed the memory of Randy Mann. Her now-ex-beau had left her three months ago for a traveling anvil saleswoman named Avril Avelbast. She crusted a candy heart under her fist, "I really hate Valentine's Day!"

Ned the Pie Maker decided he really hated Valentine's Day. Again. He'd first determined his detest as a boy at the Longborough School for Boys. After Chuck- Charlotte Charles- came back into his life, Ned revised his opinion of the holiday. Now Chuck was off touring the world with her mother and aunt, The Darling Mermaid Darlings, and Ned reaffirmed his hate for February 14th. He slid into a booth across from Emerson Cod, "I really hate Valentine's Day."

The day progressed slowly, no new cases, only love-bird customers; it annoyed Ned and Olive to no end. Soon it was 8:47 and only thirteen minuets to closing. No more than two customers were left. Olive was trying to balance a spoon its end.

"So," She said to Ned in a bored way, "hot date after?"

"Naw, probably just watching late night TV," he replied.

"Yeah, same here," Olive rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Ned looked at her almost shyly? "Do you want to join me? We could have some left-over pie."

"Okay! I'll bring some wine!" she agreed readily, "But do you mind if I change out of my uniform first?"

"Go ahead," He said, "I'll lock up and meet you up there."

Ten minuets later Ned and Olive walked into his apartment.

"Hiya Digby!" Olive said patting the dog on the head, "Aw! You look like no one pets you! You need to pay attention to you dog, Ned. Pet him sometimes!"

"I do pay attention to him, right Digby?" The dog sat directly in front of Ned and wagged his tail, "I just don't pet him."

"Why not?"

"I'm allergic to dogs?"

"Then why have one, crazy head!" Olive playfully whacked his arm. Giggling she poured wine into two glasses and Ned sliced the left over pie.

"What do you want to watch?" Ned asked sitting back onto the couch.

"I don't care," Olive said sitting next to him. Ned draped his arm around the back of the couch and his fingers grazed her shoulder. Olives heart beat faster. _This is silly,_ she thought, _I'm over Ned… or am I?_ She moved closer and Ned lowered his arm completely around her shoulders. Ned picked up the remote, feeling strange and awkward and he kind of liked having Olive close. He turned on the TV. _Why do I feel funny?_ he thought, _I feel the way I felt about Chuck, but more intense…_

They watched pointless sitcoms late into the night, neither saying anything to the other. Some where around two a.m. Ned glanced down at Olive and involuntarily smiled, shed fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently pulled her closer and draped a blanket over both of them. Then Ned fell asleep with one thought in his mind, _I love Valentine's Day._

After that they grew more friendly to each other. The unspoken agreement to avoid one another was lifted. Ned invited Olive to sit with him and Emerson when they had a new case. (This annoyed Emerson to no end.) They also begin to see each other outside of work. A coffee here, some late night TV there, nothing serious they told themselves, just hanging out with a friend.

And this was February.

_fin._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I don't own Pushing Daisies. If i did it'd still be on the air. PLEASE REVIEW! JAS  
><strong>


	3. March, Dinner

**March 16th**

It was a typical Monday afternoon in the Pie Hole in March and Ned noticed Olive looked worried.

"Hey, he let his fingers brush her arm, "something wrong?"

Olive glanced at him, ever since that night last month when they fell asleep watching TV, Ned and Olive had gotten closer. They couldn't describe it, couldn't admit it, but it was there. A bond had grown between them and they slowly nurtured it.

"What? No, I'm fine," She smiled halfheartedly.

"Olive. What?"

"My mom called, and they're coming to visit. Urrrrhg! I don't know what I'm going to do! Every things so… weird," Olive groaned.

"The shop's almost empty, wanna talk?" Ned smiled and Olive felt her heart flutter. _No Olive,_ she thought, _You are over Ned. OVER!_

"Well, my dad's a lawyer and my mother inherited a lot of money from her great uncle. They never really paid attention to me, just did their own thing. Oh gosh," she sighed.

"Yeah, my dad really noticed me, just shipped me off to boarding school," Ned said quietly.

Olive nodded, "yeah, me too. Anyway, I don't know why they want to visit now. I- I don't know, I guess I'm kind of embarrassed."

"What do you mean?" Ned asked and tried to ignore Emerson Cod watching them.

"I come from money and then work as a jockey. Now I'm living in a tiny apartment- by their standards at least- and work I a little pie shop. I don't think they'll be very impressed."

"C'mon Olive, you'll figure something out, I'll help you," Ned reached across the counter and squeezed her hand.

**March 20****th**

Like a cold gust of air, a well dressed blonde woman in high heels and a man in a sports coat walked through the doors of the Pie Hole.

"Kristi! Darling! So good to see you!" the woman said.

"Mom, it's _Olive. _Kristi lives in California, remember? I was the jockey, now waitress?" Olive said, wincing.

"Hi Olive, how are you doing?" the man, Mr. Snook, said, glancing at Emerson. Ned saw this and raised an eyebrow, "Your mother's joking, dear, we know who you are."

Olive awkwardly hugged her parents then said, "So, uh, this is where I work! Can I get you anything? Pie? Coffee? Pie?"

"_This_ is where you work? Hm. How quaint. And you _know_ I don't like pie, darling, just some coffee," Mrs. Snook said.

Olive winced again.

"I'll have some pie please," said Mr. Snook.

"But sweetheart-" Mrs. Snook began before her husband interrupted her, "I'll have your special."

Olive handed her mother her coffee while Ned sliced a piece of peach pie and gave it to Mr. Snook.

"And _who_ are _you_?" asked Mrs. Snook warily.

"This is Ned the Pie Maker," Olive said smiling her first real smile since her parents arrived.

"I own the Pie Hole," Ned supplied.

"You own this place?" Mr. Snook said.

"Ummmm…. Yes?" Ned shot Olive a look.

"Pleased to meet you, your shop is very nice," he said shaking Ned's hand.

"Olive, darling! You have a beau, I assume," Mrs. Snook said smiling.

"Ahh…" Olive stalled.

Ned accidentally-on-propose knocked some spoons off the counter.

"Oh! Klutzy me! Olive, will you help me clean these up?"

"Rightio Ned!" Olive said and knelt under the counter with Ned to retrieve the lost utensils.

"I'll pretend to be your boyfriend again if you want," He whispered, "Like with your other dads."

"You will? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Olive whispered back.

"So, Olive? Darling? Your beau?" Mrs. Snook said when they'd finished with the spoons.

"Actually, Mrs. Snook," Ned began, smiling, "Olive and I are dating."

He slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple, and Olive giggled.

Emerson looked up from his coffee a bit taken aback.

"Oh. That's… …sweet," Mrs. Snook sneered.

"That's great Olive," Her father said, smiling genuinely.

"Well," Olive's mother said as Mr. Snook finished his pie, "It's about time we went back to our hotel to rest."

"Yes," Mr. Snook agreed, "you mother needs her afternoon nap."

"But afterwards I will be rested enough to dine with you, Olive and see your… apartment," Mrs. Snook said standing to leave, "That is, if that's alright."

"Yes, yes, that's fine," Olive said and watched them leave.

After they drove away, Ned put his hands on Olive's shoulders, "Go," he said, "buy food, I'll finish here, then come help you with dinner. Deep breath, Olive, you can do this."

She took a deep breath and left to buy food for dinner.

**That Evening:**

"Okay, what are we making?" Ned asked as Olive scurried around the kitchen.

"I've already made macaroni and cheese," she handed him some plates, "here, would you set the table please?"

"Okay, I can do that," he walked over to the table, "I can do that."

Olive laughed, hearing him repeat himself almost as reassurance.

"I can do that!" she sang, and it was Ned's turn to laugh.

Then the doorbell rang and Olive screamed. Ned walked back into the kitchen and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Breath," he instructed her, "deep breath, okay? It will be fine. I'll get the door."

Then he did something neither of them expected, he kissed her forehead gently and walked to the door.

That evening, lying in bed, Olive convinced herself it was nothing, that Ned was pretending to be her boyfriend again. But they were alone when he did that, so…?

Olive's parents had a wonderful time, and they never realized that Ned and Olive _weren't_ a thing. Ned smiled at Olive over dessert, and it was a great March.

_fin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you to Julileini and Broadway Babe WA for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! But anyway, here's a double posty! and I don't own PD. If i did it'd STILL BE ON THE AIR! JAS<br>_**


	4. April, Truth or Dare

_Olive…_

"So," Ned said leaning on the counter one evening after the Pie Hole had closed, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with you?" I guessed, smiling.

Emerson rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving," he said.

"Bye Emerson!" We called simultaneously, then they laughed. Our almost-more-than-friends-ness was defiantly getting to the P.I.

"You coming?" Ned said turning off the light.

"Want to play Truth Or Dare?" I asked bouncing up the stairs, I've enjoyed their not-actual-dates-just-hanging-out-as-friends more than I like to admit.

"I don't know…" Ned hesitated while unlocking his apartment. But with a quick glance at me he gave in, "Maybe, I guess."

"First can I borrow a t-shirt from you?" I asked when they were inside, my Pie Hole uniform is not very comfy.

"Uhhhh… sure," he glanced at his bedroom, "take whatever you want."

I selfishly wonder is he's ever told Chuck this. I went into his bedroom looking for a shirt and instead found two beds. _What the heck?_ After changing from my uniform to one of Ned's black tees that fell mid-thigh.

"You have two beds in your bed room," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah," said Ned, pouring glasses of milk for us, "one was Chuck's."

"You guys didn't sleep together? Uh, I mean…" crap. Can you say awkward?

"Um, no, we didn't," Ned half smiled at my embarrassment, "So, in Truth Or Dare do you go first or shall I?"

"You can. Truth or Dare?" He's going to go for truth. Safe, sensibly, just like Ned.

"Truth."

Hmmm… Got one!

"What's your biggest secret?"

"Olive…"

"C'mon Ned, pleeaaassseee?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me?"

"I can wake the dead."

"What?"Ned took a deep breath, "If I touch some thing- or some one- dead, they'll come back to life. And if I touch it, them, again they'll die again. Forever."

It took me a minuet to process all this. Wake the dead? Holy-

"Chuck! Lonely tourist Charlotte Charles! She didn't fake her death she DIED! Ohmigosh!"

"Yeah…" Ned looked sheepish, "that's why we've never touched."

"So the beds…"

"Yeah,"

"And the plastic wrap!"

"Yeah. So, Truth Or Dare?"

"What?"

Ned smiled, "it's your turn, Truth Or Dare?"

Reasonable? Or fun? Should I be sweet? Or sexy?

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

**Ned…**

"Dare," Olive said. She was smiling in her crazy, stunning way; that's why I said what I said next.

"Kiss me."

Something I could never say to Chuck, it'd kill her. And I told Olive about me. Wow. Weird night so far.

Olive stared at me for a second then she _did_ it. She kissed me. In the kitchen. Olive stood on her tip toes and kissed me. Way better than Chuck and the plastic wrap. Olive tasted like peach cobbler. I never liked peach cobbler before that moment, but then? Then it tasted like heaven.

Then she stopped. And smiled at me.

"Truth Or Dare?"

"What?"

"Your turn," She giggled.

"Dare?" I asked, what would she say?

"Kiss _me_."

_Olive…_

I smiled, "Kiss _me._"

And he did. It was fire works behind my eyelids; every thing I'd dreamed of. Wow. _Wow._ exactly like I'd kissed him but better.

"Truth Or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

I took a deep breath. Here goes… "Did you see… fireworks when I kissed you?"

He smiled at me, then kissed me again, "Truth Or Dare?"

"But it's your turn!"

"C'mon,"

"Okay, Truth," what's he going to ask?

**Ned…**

"Okay, Truth," she said looking worried.

"Do you know I really love you?"

Then she kissed me again and the April rain pounded against the window.

_fin._

* * *

><p><strong> Yay! Cute Nolive-ness! :)<strong>

**Reviews make my day! and I don't own Pushing Daisies! ~Jedi Annie Scrambler  
><strong>


	5. May, the Ring

A single diamond set in a ring.

I closed the lid of the velvet box and set in back in my nightstand drawer. Then I went to get the door.

"Heeeey," Olive drawled, letting her childhood southern accent show. She once told me that her parents live in Texas and she grew up there, but then moved north to become a jockey.

"Hi Olive," I said stepping aside to let her in, "What do you have?"

"Caramel ripple swirl ice cream!" she giggled.

"I usually get plain chocolate."

"Mmm-hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Ned! Have some fun!" she set the ice cream on the counter and I sat down on the couch.

"Live a little," she crawled onto my lap and kissed me.

"I am living," I said between kisses, "I just like chocolate ice cream."

"Have you ever tried-" she gasped for breath and continued to kiss me, "-caramel ripple swirl?"

"No…"

"Mmmm… I think you'll like it…"

"I like this."

"Mmm-hmm."

Then the lights went out.

Olive gasped, "What happened?"

"I don't know," I said and she slid off me, "a power outage or something…"

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"The pie stuff Ned!"

"Oh. Crap," we both took off into the hallway and down stairs to the Pie Hole.

We quickly checked the refrigerators and the lights.

"Oh good, they still work," Olive sighed flicking a light on and off. And on and off. And on and off.

"I think that's enough checking, Olive," I said looking in a fridge, everything was still, thankfully, chilled.

"It must be just the apartments," she said.

"Yeah."

"Ned?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight? You know, because of the lights?"

"Sure," I smiled.

Later that evening, after ice cream, Olive and I laid in bed and watched the shadows that played on the ceiling. My bed was too small for two people, but Olive was tiny and it gave me more reason to hold her closer. She was only wearing a tank top and panties now so I let my figures run across her bare arm and shoulders. Olive shivered.

"When is she coming back?" she asked.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Your girlfriend."

"Chuck?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"…"

"I like this."

"I like this too."

I sighed.

"Ned?"

"Yes?"

"I know this isn't meant to be-"

"Olive don't-"

"-but I love you.""I love you too."

She fell asleep soon after that, I reached over and pulled the velvet box out of my night stand again. I stayed up the better part of the night turning the ring over in my hand.

_This isn't meant to be, but I love you._

I love you too, Olive.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Pushing Daisies. If I did there would be more Nolive! ~Jedi Annie Scrambler<strong>


End file.
